Cyber Charter Schools
Insights Cyber charter school's finances to be reviewed :Source: Kristen Garrett, Times Staff, kgarrett -at- timesonline -dot- com. MIDLAND - Allegations of misuse of public money made by a fired consultant for the Pennsylvania Cyber Charter School will be looked at by the Pennsylvania Department of Education, a department spokeswoman said Wednesday. La-Verna Fountain said the education department has been made aware of allegations against the online school and is going to "review what's taking place or what has been alleged. We're very clear that these are allegations at this point." In a pending lawsuit in Beaver County Court, Michael Barney claims the contract between the cyberschool and his management company, Rodis LLC, was improperly terminated. The former consultant to the Midland-based Pennsylvania Cyber Charter School claims that taxpayer money meant to fund the school is being used to pay for building the Lincoln Park Performing Arts Center and to start the National Network of Digital Schools, a nonprofit corporation started by Nick Trombetta, who also is chief administrative officer of the cyber charter school and Midland School District's superintendent. In a letter to Trombetta in March 2005, Barney claims his company was fired because he brought "several financial, legal and ethical irregularities" to Trombetta's attention, including expense reports that were "in shambles," funneling money into the performing arts center and other entities, and billing discrepancies. Barney has spoken out publicly against aspects of the Pennsylvania Cyber Charter School, as has former school employee and current state representative candidate Jay Paisley. On Wednesday, Paisley called for an audit of all spending by the cyber charter school. Barney said his attorneys contacted the education department last year about concerns regarding legal, financial and ethical matters, as well as the board governance of the school. Fountain said the cyberschool's annual audit reports are submitted to the department, as are yearly financial reports, but the education department does not audit the school's records. Fountain said the education department's review of the allegations against the school could entail an audit and involve other state departments, but she wouldn't give specifics. She said the new review would be a priority. "I welcome that," Trombetta said of the pending investigation. "They should be doing that all along. That's their job. ... We have an open book and put everything on the table." Trombetta said there has been incorrect information reported about how the school spends its money. He cited an example of Steinway pianos that were donated to the Lincoln Park Performing Arts Center, but there have been claims that the cyberschool paid for the pianos. Trombetta said he views the allegations as a "political and personal attack" by former employees. He pointed out that the cyberschool's charter was renewed by the education department after a "grueling process." The state auditor general does conduct audits of the Pennsylvania Cyber Charter School. The last audit was conducted for the school years ending June 30, 2001, and 2002. John Sludden, a spokesman for the auditor general, wouldn't say whether that office is conducting an investigation of the school's finances. Fountain said the education department is strongly encouraging the Legislature to review the entire cyber charter school law and enact stronger laws regarding the oversight of all cyberschools. * Cyber Charter Schools-plank-Commonwealth-Foundation from September 2007 and Commonwealth Foundation Links * Schools * Charter Schools Media * Cyber schools have test results behind most of their peers Pittsburgh Tribune-Review in Feb 2007 KDKA TV news 2 part story on Midland's Cyber Charter School from May, 2006 * http://kdka.com/local/local_story_036165748.html from Feb 2006 about a trial * Part 1 video * Part 2 video * Text * PA Cyber Charter School Going Before Grand Jury-News, from KDKA TV in October, 2006 category: technology category:wellness category:accountability category:schools